Cries in the Silence
by Firegirl210
Summary: A collection of poetry dedicated to voice the cries of the heroes--and sometimes even the villains--of Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Nothing Left: Edward Elric

**_This is a poem I wrote about Edward Elric. There's not much more to say here... If you read it, please review it!_**

Edward Elric--Nothing Left

Anything

Take anything

Begging, bleeding

On your knees

Cries of sorrow

'Give him back!'

Colors of failure

Blood red and black

You never hide your face in shame

Although you know you were to blame

Foolish dreams by selfish means

Children aren't meant to suffer such things

Burdens too heavy

On shoulders too small

Yet if you could you would carry it all

Now what you've done is in the past

You want to bring him back at last

You try too hard

Begin trying anew

To undo the damage you have done

And give him back

What he gave to you

To chase a dream to failure doomed

You both blame yourselves

But you know what is true

All he has left

Is you

* * *

**_I lied, it's also about Al. But Ed is the main focus, as always. I really should write one about Al..._**

**_Reviews are love and reviews are inspiration!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	2. We Will Stand: Subordinates

**_This poem is unusual in the way it is geared towards more than one character--this one is for all of Roy's subordinates; Kain Furey, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman and best of all, Jean Havoc. Hawkeye gets her own chapter cuz she's awesome, and because I'm biased--I'm cosplaying as her after all. XD For Colorado Anime Lovers, I'll see you at the Nan Desu Kan 2010!!!_**

* * *

Breda, Falman, Furey, Havoc -- We Will Stand

We try

We fail

We try again

Really what choice do we have?

We will stand

Ever faithful

But always it seems

We cannot beat the odds

Piled against us

Broken and battered

We will stand

Refusing to drop from the fight

Even though we fall

And some cannot rise again

We will stand

Even if it kills us

We will stand

Behind you, Sir

Because we believe

We will stand

* * *

**_If you didn't catch it, Havoc is the one who cannot rise again, since he was paralyzed. Sad face!!! I was happy when Lust Died, no offense to Laura Bailey._**

**_Reviews are love people._**

**_If you want to see more poems, give me suggestions on poem types or on subject/character preferences._**

**_Thanks a million!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	3. No Time: Maes Hughes

**_Not to sound cocky or anything, but...I was really happy with this poem! It's probably my favorite so far, and maybe even my favorite EVER. I hope you like it as much as I did._**

_**READ it (if you want), REVIEW it (if you can), but please at least ENJOY IT (or face my wrath)**_

* * *

Maes Hughes -- No Time

My hands and feet are tingling

My mind is going numb

I cannot see, I cannot hear

My mouth has been struck dumb

I try to call to the ones around

'Please don't leave me here!'

Are they deaf or am I mute?

They do not seem to hear.

The light of day is dying

Or maybe that's just me

I know this isn't what I wanted

There was so much more to be

I wish I could have been there

I wish with heart and soul

But time has come to pay the price

And death collects his toll

So now I must bid thee adieu

My loyalest of friends

I hope you can forgive me

With no way to make amends

Please do not forget me

Or let me vanish from your hearts

There's so much that I want to say

But don't know where to start

Take care of my family

And take care of my friends

I hope that new beginnings come

From every forced end

As my life drains out around me

In crimson on the ground

I wish that I could taste or touch

Or hear just one last sound

My time is running out now

I know I must move on

I do believe I'm leaving now

Going...going...gone.

* * *

**_Awwww I cried when he died in the anime even though I knew it was coming from the Manga. :'( Saaad day man._**

**_Thanks for reading, please review! If you have ideas, tell me of them!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	4. Hollow Soul: Alphonse Elric

**_Ha ha, my first poem for Al. I feel special. _**

**_I don't own the characters or the Manga/Anime, I just wrote poems about them. DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER._**

* * *

Alphonse Elric--Hollow Soul

Blindly watching

Mutely following

Deafly listening

Soul slowly hollowing

Time and again

you've tried in vain

To rectify failure

And end the pain

To wipe away

Your brother's sins

And maybe make him

Human again

A body of metal

A heart made of steel

A human soul

That still longs to feel

You are only a child

Burdens too heavy

Body empty and small

Can't carry the load

So he takes it all

You wish you could help

Pay a bit of the toll

And maybe, just maybe

Save your dear brother's soul

But what can you do?

What can I do?

He's lost so much

Let me sacrifice too!

I hate being useless

I'm not only a child

I can help him!

I can save him...

* * *

**_This one switched viewpoints halfway through, I hope it's not confusing._**

**_Review for requests!!!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	5. Waiting: Winry Rockbell

**_I always feel like Winry gets left out. If Fullmetal Alchemist was a Shojo (which it is obviously not lol) I'd be a rabid EdWin fan, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy Winry's little moment of attention!_**

Winry -- Waiting

Waiting

Why is it always waiting?

I can't do anything

I can't help anyone

All I can do is wait

And the loneliness is like a knife

Twisting around in my chest

Will they come home?

Will they come back?

I can't do anything about it.

All I can do is sit here and wait.

Like I did for them.

The war ended.

They never came home.

All I did was wait for them.

I don't want to wait for the bodies

Of two young men

Bloodied and Broken

Like my parents before them

I can't help by just waiting.

I can't change anything

I can't save anyone

Is this the destiny life has for me?

Always left behind

Waiting for the war-torn warriors

To return, changed forever?

Well I'm through with waiting

It's time to Act.

* * *

**_~Firegirl_**


	6. Broken: Edward Elric

Edward Elric -- Broken

Beaten

Broken

Coughing blood

Can't you see you're finished?

Give up, silly child

It's over now

You have been demolished

But you grit your teeth

And rise again

On shaking legs

Manage to stand

And with fierce grin

You shout your cause

You will not fail

You will not die

You will not stop

For the lives of many

Are in your mismatched hands

One made of flesh

The other of steel

It is as iron as your will

You will not fall

You will not loose

You will not crack

How much punishment

Can one man take?  
And how much

Can a child?

You have many fates resting

On your shoulders.

Your own, Edward Elric

Your dear brother too

They all have such great faith in you

You will not quit

You will not cry

You Will. Not. Break.


End file.
